


Return

by pushkin666



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns to Hogwarts after 10 years, but has he returned to Snape as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amnkosk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amnkosk).



He spotted the figure standing by the Christmas tree. Harry!. He was surprised to see the boy here. He snorted; ten years after defeating Voldemort, leaving Hogwarts, Harry Potter was no longer a boy.

He looks well, he thought. His fingers itched to touch, to know again what was once his. Something lost after one argument too many. He slowly walked toward Harry, his skills of creeping up on unsuspecting students standing him in good stead, until he was stood behind him.

"Mr Potter, how very surprising to see you here." Harry jumped, too caught up in his own thoughts to hear his approach.

Harry turned, smiled and his breath caught. Still beautiful!

"Severus." He held out his left hand.

Snape took the hand, stared in shock at the ring on the third finger. A ring he'd placed there.

"You still wear it."

Harry shrugged. "Of course."

"But, you left." He still didn't understand.

"I needed a break".

"A ten year break?"

Harry stared up at him, green eyes as clear and honest as ever. He moved closer. "I missed you, and I wanted to come home,"

Finally! Snape caught his face between his hands, kissed him hungrily. "Welcome home."


End file.
